Daughter of an Exorcist
by KitsuniLunier24
Summary: What will happen when Rin and Yuki meet Kitsuni? Will the dorm get burned down? Whats this with all the 2nd year exires living under one roof? Will Yuki lose his hair trying to keep Bon and Rin from fighting about being lazy and homework? Will Kit find out (This draft was changed; If you like it look for Daughter Of the Rider Exorcist) :)))


_**Daughter of a Exorcist**_

 _ ****I do not own Blue Excorcist or the charactors,just the oc charactors.*****_

 _prologe;_

 _It was a cold night in October when Father/Exorcist Shiro Fujimoto calmly walked towards a fellow exorcist's home. he carried a small bundle of light purple hair and pale lavender eyed infant girl. the mother was am exorcist that was killed in the line of duty. the father was an exorcist from a very prostigest family of exorcists, known as the Tukiyo family. Shiro remembered the youngest; Tellus was wild and rebelious. he was also in love with Kitsway Homiki, the infants mother. Shiro knew that when Tellus and Kitsway where on a mission for the vadican a year ago, they fell completly for each other. Kitsway became pregnet, but her father already picked a husband for her. So when he found out she was with a baby girl, he ordered Kitsway to marry the man and pass the girl off as his own._

 _But now that Kitsways family was killed and her grandfather wanting nothing to do with the child. He asked Shiro to take her in, knowing that he had children of his own. But he decided the girl belonged with her father._

 _The entrenc to the Tukiyo Shrine was a large gate structure in red and dark wood, with a cresent moon in the center of the top. Cherry trees lined the front and welcomed guest to. the walk way was also lined with cherry trees. Off on the right was the prayer bell that many people came to ring on new years day. to the left was the small building that you would get your new years fortune from. Shire laughed to himself as he knew that Rin and Yuki would love coming here and put a mental note to bring them here after they grew up a buit. He couldnt believe he was saving another child with in the spam of 6 months. But he wouldnt change it for the world._

 _Coming up on the Main House towards the back of the shrine, he saw Tellus sitting there watching the night sky. Tellus was known as the Rider exorcist, he was also the only one that used a realise spell that was passed down to the next generation. Shiro remembered the first time he saw the kid use that spell, and it was when he was a teacher at True cross himself. Tellus calling the Twin dagers of the ice Dragon and using them to save his classmates._

 _"Shiro, I knew it was you." Tellus said, his voice filled with sarrow at hearing the death of Kitsway._

 _"Yeah, I know, your abilities cant be fulled." Shiro chuckled as he skratched the back of his head with the avaiable arm._

 _"What brings you here?"_

 _"Kits, family regected her daughter because she is your daughter." Shiro said seriously._

 _Tellus's eyes grew wide and shiro could tell he didnt believe him._

 _"No Kitsway grew pregnat after she was married."_

 _"No she was with the girl after that mission a year ago. Her father ordered her to marry and hide the pregnancy till after the wedding. The girl has your hair but Kits eyes." Shiro exclamed sitting next to his friend holding the girl out to him._

 _The hood of the blanket fell and the light purple hair glowed in the moon light. the mark on her forhead that was a simble of the Tukiyo family was their. Tellus couldnt believe that this child was his and the love of his life's family wanted to keep him a way. He grew angry._

 _"Why did they do this? Why Fujimoto!" He yelled into the night, waking the girl who started to cry._

 _Shhh...Tellus quickly shushed the girl and rocked her. She just staired up at him with her big lavender eyes and the brightest smile he has ever seen._

 _"Shiro, whats her name?" he asked._

 _"Her name is Kitsumi Sakura Tukiyo." Shiro said as he walked away._

 _ **8 Years Later;**_

Its been eight years since Tellus got the greatest gift of his life. His daughter Kitsuni. who was turning 8 this year. As he was getting ready for New years festivities and his Daughters 8th birthday which happen to fall on January 1st. He heard a scream coming from the front yard of the main house. He ran calling Hickory his snowlepard demon flamiliar to him and his twin blades.

"Kit are you ok?" he yelled coming to a complete stop when he saw two giant cats standing before his daughter. One had golden fur and a red maine like a lion but with horns and giant white wings. The other was black fur but more like a panther with horns and giant bat like wind.

"So your Kyro and your Syro?" his 8 year old asked.

"Yes and i cant believe such a young girl summoned us." Syro said laying next to the child.

"She must be powerful if she summoned us both." Kyro said siting up watching the girl pet syro.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Tellus asked them as his own flamiliar grawled at them.

"We where summoned by your daughter, we are her flamiliars." Kyro said.

"And we will protect her with our lives." Syro stated watching the girls father.

"Ok then I guess when she is of age she'll begine True Cross Accadamy."

* * *

 **Present day;**

 **Tulles has been transferred back to Japan from England. That's after 8 years away, finding out that two years ago Father Fujimoto was killed. He wasn't able to visit for the funeral. The last time he talked to Shiro was the day Yukio, his son became and exorcist. He chuckled a he sat down infront of the grave with a bottle of silver line saki. He remembered the birthday that Shiro and his boys came to before he and his girl moved away.**

 **Rin and his daughter where argueing and Yuki just watched.**

 **"Shiro, your going to miss Kit giving your boys a run for their money. She has turned into a better demon tamer then I ever hoped. She is also the spitting image of Kitsway. I miss her Shiro, I miss my old man of a menture that would have said something perverted when he saw my daughter." Tulles laughed poring a shot of his saki and placing it on the grave. Noticing that he could see the Monistery from this spot. the boys must have picked this spot for this reason. Remenbering how Rin was filled with emotion and was easily angered. Yuki was quiet and kept to himself. Kit was inbetween them, controlled by her loked u emotions, always smiling and kept to her books. It wasn't a surpise that at the age of 16 she became an exorcist, only a year after Yukio himself became one.**

 **"Dad, don't you need to go to work?" A pixi like voice called after me. Iturned around to find my daughter stairing at me with Kryo flouting next to her and Sryo sleeping in her arms. I chuckled, she had her new school uniform on and her tamer mark just barly visable at the top of her black stolking and edge of her pink, purple, gray plaid skirt. the bow of her uniform in black, red and white plaid showing through her exorcist jacket. Brown ankle heeled boots finishing off her outfit. His eyes jounied up to her face, her lavender hair pulled into a side braid that draped over her right sholder. Eyes shining like the midnight sky, her pale skin and freckles making her the spitting image of the Tukiyo family.**

 **"Yeah, figured I would have a shot with old man Shiro." I said back.**

 **Kits POV;**

 **"Well Kit, my little pixi, I part here. I hope you enjoy your first day." My dad waves as I walk through the gates Of True Cross Academy. Knowing full well that I'm going to make the best of this year. I'm a Junior in high school, a fully fledge exorcist, and insturcutor. Knowing I'm going to be on the same team with Yukio Okumuro and Shira Kirigakure. The genius doctor and demon sward master, could be intimidation.**

 **"Kit, whatcha thinking?" Kryo asked as he flew next to me.**

 **"well, that I'm a wee bit intimidated by being teamed up with the genius doctor and demon sward master." I said tapping my nose while thinking to myself as I explained to Kryo. Kryo is one happy go-lucky demon with a sweet tooth.**

 **"Your just as much of a genius as Yuki and just as good with your bow as Shira is with her demon sward." Kryo noded reassuring both himself and me.**

 **"Thank you Kryo." I smiled.**

 **The academy town was filled with tall buildings and trees covering the grounds. As I walk up to a door to unlock the door to the cram school, looking around to make sure that no one would see. Entering the hall unknowing what will happen next.**


End file.
